


Maybe love is more than saying the words i love you

by dephinecormier



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephinecormier/pseuds/dephinecormier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The different perspectives of Natasha and Maria on the words i love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe love is more than saying the words i love you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from (that's a lie. i was totally procrastinating because my exam's tomorrow and i don't want to study) so i wrote this drabble instead. Constructive criticism is appreciated since I'm not really much of a writer and all mistakes are mine.

_"What I feel for you cannot be conveyed in phrasal combinations; it either screams out loud or stays painfully silent but I promise - it beats words. It beats worlds" - Katherine Mansfield_  
  


* * *

The words _I love you_ are nothing but a combination of sounds, mindlessly uttered by many - used too often and too liberally.  
  
The endless fixation of the world on those three words had never made sense to Maria. To her, love was made up of the little things expressed without words.  
  
It's the comfortable silences spent curled together with Natasha, twining their hands together and pressing soft kisses on her skin. It's her doing her job ensuring that every little detail was planned out and accounted for during missions and making sure that Natasha got home safe. It's Maria wrapping herself around Natasha when she wakes up screaming after nightmares about the Red Room and vowing to herself that she'd keep Natasha safe.  
  


* * *

Natasha hasn't been able to bring herself to say the words _I love you_ to Maria. She knows that Maria doesn't need to hear them to know but it mattered to her.  
  
So instead of saying the words _I love you_ , she shows it by saying every other possible combination of words, instead of those three words that are never said enough.  
  
It's Natasha begging for Maria to stay with her when Maria gets shot during a mission with her, blood soaking her field suit red, panic flooding through the Natasha. It's Natasha shouting into her comms for medics and an extraction as soon as she takes down the remaining HYDRA agents. It's Natasha calling up Tony, desperation leaking through her voice, and asking him to pull favours to get the best treatment possible for Maria. It's Natasha growling the words, 'never do that again' to Maria when she wakes up wincing with pain, her voice hoarse and laced with the fear of the thought of how easily she could have lost Maria  
  


* * *

So maybe the words _I love you_ have never been said by either one of them. But maybe love is more than _I love you_. Because how could something so immense and powerful ever be encapsulated in those three words?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i'm not a huge fan of how Natasha's plot was centered around one singular event but hey i can't think of anything else


End file.
